


Dalys

by Perabaixa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Superpowers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perabaixa/pseuds/Perabaixa
Summary: Uma menina de 11 anos tentando viver sua vida ao máximo em meio a uma família no mínimo inusitada.





	1. Epílogo

Ela estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama, com leves roncos saindo de sua boca… até um som irritante e repetitivo ecoar pelo seu quarto, a assustando seriamente e a fazendo cair no chão com um grunhido.

Um novo dia começou, e Filo começou ele do melhor jeito possível: mal-humorada. Entretanto, seu humor melhorou rapidamente quando ela lembrou-se que essa não era uma manhã comum. Afinal, depois de tato insistir com seus irmãos, ela finalmente iria para uma escola de verdade!

Tão rápido quanto seu pequeno corpo permitia, ela abriu seu armário e começou a se vestir. Depois, ele se olhou no espelho e observou uma menina de pele marrom e cabelo negro encaracolado olhando de volta. Tal menina está usando um casaco de botões vermelho que cobre tanto a sua camisa quanto sua bermuda. Ela estava pronta.

Finalmente saindo do seu quarto, ela se dirige para a sala de jantar, onde ela se depara com 6 indivíduos sentados à mesa, comendo seus respectivos cafés-da-manhã. Entre eles, dois acabam por chamar a sua atenção: um homem enorme e musculoso e um menino pálido e ruivo. Um sorriso perverso se forma na face da menina.

Chamando a atenção do menino pálido, ela aponta para as próprias orelhas, sinal interpretado por ele rapidamente, que coloca tampões de ouvido. Tal ação chamou a atenção de todos os presentes na mesa, facilitando o andamento do plano cruel da menina.

Dando passos tão leves que quase não produziam som e usando de sua pequena estatura para não entrar no campo de visão de sua presa, ela se posiciona ao lado do homem. Antes de cumprir seu objetivo, porém, ela tapa seus dois ouvidos com as próprias mãos.

Seus movimentos chamaram a atenção dos outros presentes, com exceção do tal homem, que se encontrava confuso com a aparente preocupação de seus irmãos. Mal tendo tempo de tapar os seus ouvidos, os outros residentes finalmente viram a menina atacar:

— BOM DIA, FUERZA! — Ela gritou, assustando a montanha humana de tal forma que ele caiu da cadeira enquanto gritava. Grito esse tão alto e tão ensurdecedor, que a casa e, provavelmente, os arredores do local vibrassem como se um terremoto estivesse em andamento.

Todos na sala grunhiram em frustração quando um zumbido alto começou a tocar em seus ouvidos, com exceção de Filo, antecipadamente preparada, e do menino pálido, que apenas retirou os tampões dos ouvidos quando percebeu o término das vibrações sonoras e voltou a comer o seu café-da-manhã como se nada de mais houvesse ocorrido.  
A menor segura sua barriga, gargalhando alto pela reação de sua vítima e de toda a miséria que ela causou. Mal ela percebe o enorme homem se levantando, sua estatura de 1,88m parecendo muito maior comparada ao 1,23m da garota. Quando essa finalmente percebe, ela não faz nada além de oferecer um sorriso amarelo de quem não se arrepende de nada. Fuerza, a tal montanha humana, estende um único dedo de sua mão para acariciar a menina, que abaixou a cabeça para aproveitar o carinho.

— Bom dia, Filo! — Ele disse, abaixando a cabeça para falar mais perto de sua irmã mais nova. Seus olhos amendoados ficam destacados pelo seu sorriso um tanto desdentado. Falta essa responsável por alterar levemente sua fala.

Apesar de seu 1,88m de altura e seus 120kg de músculo, Fuerza não passa de um menino de 13 anos. Sua pele é caucasiana e seu cabelo é fino e negro, mesma cor de seus olhos.

— Tu me pegou hoje, mas eu que vou te pegar na próxima! — Continuou ele, ainda fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina.

— Claro, claro… — Disse a menor com a voz pingando de sarcasmo.

Após se desvencilhar do dedo de seu irmão imediatamente mais velho, Filo se dirige ao menino pálido, da qual estava quase finalizando o seu prato de comida.

— Bom dia, Space! — Cumprimentou a menina, colocando a palma de sua mão no braço do outro, um menino de 14 anos com olhos azuis, sardas no rosto e cabelo ruivo espetado, com seu fiel relógio digital no pulso. Esse último, depois de um pequeno momento de hesitação, diz, com rapidez:

— Bom dia.

Finalmente terminando sua refeição, o menino pálido confere o horário em seu relógio. Como sempre, não estava atrasado. Se concentrando em seu destino, Space some da sala de jantar e se reaparece na sala de estar, onde liga a televisão.

— Já é 6:40?! — Questionou a caçula para si mesma, reconhecendo a rotina do irmão. Não estava atrasada, mas ainda teria de se apressar um pouco.

— Sério, Filo? De manhã ainda? — Reclamou uma garota morena ainda com uma das mãos no ouvido por causa do zumbido.

— Desculpa, Photo, mas tu tem que entender que não dava pra perder essa chance! O Fuerza tava dando muito mole! — Respondeu a menor, dando risadinhas. A maior, em resposta, só rolou os olhos.

Photo é uma adolescente de 16 anos, pele marrom, olhos azuis claro e cabelo curto negro e bagunçado. Ela está vestindo uma regata temática de Tony Hawk e uma bermuda vermelha.

O humor da morena melhora quando o seu olhar encontra os olhos de uma de suas irmãs mais velhas. Quase como se fosse telepatia, um plano foi formado nesse momento.

— Ei, baixinha, — Disse a morena, chamando a atenção da caçula. — quer ver um truque? — Perguntou mostrando o dedo indicador de umas das mãos para a menina.

— Sim, sim! — Respondeu animadamente com os olhos brilhando.

Com um sorriso de lado, a maior começou o truque: ao mesmo tempo em que a iluminação do cômodo diminui, o seu dedo começou a brilhar em várias cores diferentes, como se houvesse um arco-íris capturado ali.

Filo, obviamente, ficou de queixo caído e olhos vidrados no dedo da irmã. Infelizmente para ela, a iluminação do dedo não só era bonita, mas também alongava mais a sombra dela, coisa que outra irmã usou como vantagem para fazer uma inocente vingança.

— AH! — Gritou assustada enquanto segurava sua costela direita. Olhando para trás, ela pôde ver uma sombra no formato de mão deixando a sua própria sombra no mesmo local em que ela sentiu um toque. - UMBRA!

As duas irmãs começaram a gargalhar, uma delas sendo uma mulher gordinha de 18 anos de pele caucasiana, olhos verdes e cabelo longo e loiro. Ela usava um vestido verde escuro.

— Desculpe, Filo. — respondeu Umbra, entre risadas. - Mas convenhamos que tu mereceu, mexendo com o Fuerza assim.

— Afe! Fue! — A pequena chamou o maior pelo seu apelido, pedindo defesa da parte dele.

— Mas é engraçado mesmo! — Disse o irmão tentando inutilmente conter sua risada.

— BAH! Isso é claramente um complô contra mim! — Gritou ela em um tom de protesto. Seu olhar acabou por encontrar a figura de um homem barbudo rindo levemente. A menina resolveu usar um pouco de seu charme… - Kumoa, me dá amor?

Parando de rir, mas mantendo o humor no rosto, o homem responde: - Depois desse susto, por que eu deveria?

— Porque eu sou pequena, fofa e a sua irmãzinha querida? — Argumentou Filo, com um olhar de filhote de cachorro.  
Sorrindo, o barbudo rolou os olhos. — Tu é perigosa, sabia? — Falou enquanto fazia um cafuné na sua “irmãzinha querida”.

Kumoa é um homem de 20 anos com barba e bigode bem grossos, seus olhos e cabelo são castanhos e sua pele é caucasiana e marcada por “manchas” causadas por vitiligo. Ele está vestindo uma camisa xadrez vermelha (como aquelas de lenhador) e uma calça jeans.

— Sim, eu sei. — Respondeu a menina, cujo olhar se encontrou com um pedaço de bolo no prato do maior. — Tanto quanto eu sei que tu vai me perdoar depois! — Ela, com uma incrível agilidade, rouba o pedaço de bolo e foge do alcance do seu irmão mais velho.

— FILO, SUA PESTINHA! — Ele grita de raiva para a menor enquanto se levanta para pegar sua irmã caçula. Junto com o seu grito, raios de energia vermelho-escarlate começam a sair do seu rosto e de suas mãos, causando rachaduras por onde passavam.

— Nexo, me salva! — A garotinha gritou alegremente enquanto pulava nos braços de uma mulher alta de óculos que ria alegremente.

— Ô Barbas, — Controlando seu riso, a mulher chamou a atenção do barbudo enquanto apontava para a caneca dele. — tá vazando.

A raiva no rosto do homem dá lugar à confusão por um momento, extinguindo os raios que saiam de seu corpo. Ao se virar, essa confusão logo dá espaço para desespero: sua xícara estava vazando café de algumas rachaduras causadas pelos seus raios.

— Minha xícara favorita! — Ele lamentou. Com um raios começando a sair dos seus olhos e boca, sinalizando o retorno de sua raiva, ele se vira novamente para a caçula.

Entretanto, ele foi surpreendido pela menor, ainda pendurada na mulher de óculos, oferecendo para ele um pedaço do bolo, já mordido enquanto fazia sua imitação de filhote de cachorro. Dando um suspiro de quem aceita sua própria pateticidade, Kumoa aceita o bolo e faz cafuné na garota.

A mulher, em meio a tudo isso, só ri das reações do seu irmão barbudo.  
Nexo é uma mulher alta e magra de 21 anos de idade, seus olhos são azuis-claro e seu cabelo é loiro. Ela está usando calças verdes e uma camisa preta simples.

— Hehe… — Ela ri do seu irmão de maneira provocativa.

— Não começa, — Ele disse, meio mal-humorado, entre mordidas de seu bolo. — tu faria o mesmo e sabe disso.

— Lógico! E quem teria coração de pedra suficiente pra não fazer? — Ela questionou, levantando a pequena com os dois braços. Agora diretamente olhando para o rosto de sua irmã mais nova, vários pontos específicos na superfície de sua face começaram a se ampliar em sua visão, assim mostrando detalhes que passariam despercebido pela maioria. — Filo, que horas tu foi dormir ontem?

— Ah… — Fez a menina. A mais velha levantou uma sobrancelha para reforçar sua pergunta. - Olha, me desculpa, mas eu tava muito ansiosa pra hoje! - Disse enquanto era colocada no chão.  
Nexo apenas suspirou em resposta. — Filo, tu sabe que tu precisa de pelo menos nove horas de sono ou tu literalmente dorme de pé!

— Eu sei, mas eu só não consegui dormir, tá bom?!

— Filo, faça o favor de parar de gritar e vir comer o seu café-da-manhã logo. — Uma voz robótica diz, entrando na sala de jantar.

— Ah, bom dia, mãe! — A caçula alegremente disse para uma humanóide robótica entrando no cômodo. Tal humanóide está carregando um prato com sanduíche e uma caneca de café. A menor começa a comer ansiosamente.

— Mais devagar. Vai acabar engasgando. — Alertou o robô.

— Mas eu tenho que comer rápido! Eu não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia!

Os irmãos, ao ouvirem essas palavras, contorceram seus rostos em preocupação.

Fuerza brincava nervosamente com seus dedos, olhando para seu irmãos e irmãs mais velhos, esperando para ver como esse lidariam com o assunto discutido previamente eles todos envolvendo a caçula da família. Até Space, tendo ouvido a frase da menor, parou de ver o seu desenho animado sobre um gato irmão de um peixe e observava a conversa em silêncio da entrada da sala.

— Filo, — Começou Photo, calmamente. — tu tem certeza…?

— Certeza? Certeza do quê? — Perguntou a mais nova com comida na boca.

—… Ir pra escola… — A morena completou.

— Oi?! — A garota exclamou, sua voz carregando frustração. — De novo isso?

— A gente só tá preocupado, sabe… - Disse Nexo.

— Preocupados com o que?

— É que o primeiro dia numa escola não foi fácil pra nenhum de nós, baixinha. — Falou Photo.

— As pessoas sempre nos acham esquisitos no inicio. — Lamentou Umbra.

— E alguns nunca pararam… — Sussurrou Kumoa.

— Ah, com isso eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Eu sou fofa e legal, as pessoas gostam de mim. — Anunciou apontando para seu peito orgulhosamente.

— Filo, o problema é que…

— Não! - A menor da sala interrompeu. — Sem problema nenhum! A gente já discutiu isso antes e eu já me decidi. Eu quero estudar com gente da minha idade e ponto final!

— Realmente, é bom para uma criança ter amigos de sua idade.

— Obrigada, mãe!

— Agora, chega de conversa ou vão chegar atrasados. — A androide disse enquanto saía do cômodo com os pratos sujos de quem já tinha terminado, assim abandonando os irmãos em sua preocupações para com a mais nova.

— Filo, — Kumoa começou a falar, uma vez que todos os irmãos estavam juntos e prontos para sair de casa. — uma palavrinha?

— Eu não vou mudar de idéia! — Exclamou a pequena com o olhar mais duro que conseguia dar.

— Calma, calma! Não é isso.

— Então que que é?

— A gente queria te pedir desculpas por antes… Tu tem o direito de querer ir na escola e fazer amigos e tudo mais.

— Uhum…? — A caçula fez suspeitosamente.

— A gente só quer que tu prometa uma coisa. - Disse Nexo.

— O que?

— Tu não vai apresentar os teus amigos, ok?

— OI?

— Filo, por favor! — Photo pediu. — Só nesse primeiro dia de aula, pra gente ficar tranquilo!

— Mas…! — Ela começou a gritar, contrariada, mas se interrompeu quando focou no olhar preocupado dos irmãos. Se sentindo derrotada, ela suspira. — Tá bom…

Visivelmente, os rostos dos irmãos da menina se preencheram de alivio à essa resposta. Ela olha para o chão, se sentindo um pouco mal pelo pedido dos mais velhos, até se lembrar de algo que trouxe um brilho de alegria e excitação no rosto dela.

— Mãe! — Ela chamou. Uma tela preta com uma linha vermelha se abre na parede. — O Vie mandou alguma coisa?

— Um segundo. — Pede a tela, sua linha vibrando na frequência sonora de sua fala. — Sim. Vie mandou um vídeo. Reprodução começando em 3, 2, 1… — o monitor passa a mostrar um homem de barba ruiva e roupas de aventureiro gravando a si mesmo. Todos os irmãos se juntam para ver o tal homem.

— Oi, família! Desculpa pelo vídeo gravado, mas agora deve ser algo perto de 2 da manhã aí e, sinceramente, ninguém nessa família estaria funcionando nesse horário. — disse rindo. — Enfim, grande dia, né? Até ontem, esse projeto de gente que a gente teima em chamar de irmã mal conseguia alcançar a pia sem a nossa ajuda! — Ele disse dando uma risada alta. Filo fingiu ofensa como resposta, o que fez com que sua família risse em sua volta. — E hoje ela tá querendo ir sozinha pra escola… as coisas mudam mesmo, né? De qualquer jeito, eu ouvi da Mãe o quanto que vocês todos já discutiram sobre isso, então, irmãzinha, eu não vou dizer os prós e contras ou algo assim, porque eu tenho certeza que a Nexo já deve ter te dado umas três listas só disso, conhecendo ela.

— Ele me subestima. Foram pelo menos cinco.

— Shhhhh! — Exigiu a caçula. — E, por sinal, foram sete.

— Filo, — O mais velho dos irmãos voltou a falar. — eu só quero que tu saiba que tu não foi a primeira a ter recebido essa preocupação, aliás, eu acho até que pegaram leve contigo em comparação com o que fizeram com o Fuerza. Coitado do grandão. — Revelou humorosamente. Fuerza riu também, mas mostrando um leve nervosismo enquanto olhava para Nexo e Kumoa pelo canto de olho. — Enfim, Filinha, boa sorte com esse dia de hoje, não deixa as histórias dos outros te assustarem tanto, tenta fazer um ou dois amigos, ok? Uma variada de histórias seria bom nessa família. — Vie desvia o olhar para algo ou alguém atrás da câmera. — Tudo bem, eu já vou! Desculpa, baixinha, mas eu preciso ir agora. Tem uma nova espécie de morcego descoberta em uma caverna submarina. Se der, eu mando fotos depois! Amo vocês família, e boa sorte de novo, Filo! Tchau!

— Fim da mensagem. — Anunciou a tela.

Os irmãos estavam todos felizes por terem visto o rosto de seu irmão velho depois de tanto tempo. Principalmente a caçula, que viu no apoio do irmão uma forma de conter a apreensão gerada pela preocupação do resto dos membros da casa. Mesmo tendo a chance de dar tudo errado, ainda valeria a pena se ela pudesse encontrar gente da idade dela. “Fazer um ou dois amigos” parecia um objetivo perfeito para um primeiro dia.

Enfim, hora da escola.


	2. Primeiro dia

O ambiente daquela sala pode ser resumido em uma única palavra: caos.

Crianças de 11 anos de idade conseguem acumular muito assunto durante o recesso escolar. Como consequência, ao se encontrarem dentro de uma sala de aula, uma explosão de conversas com os conteúdos mais distintos e aleatórios ocorre.

Isso não poderia ser diferente para dois estudantes nas fileiras do famigerado “fundão” da sala:

—… depois disso, meu pai me fez prometer que eu nunca mais iria pisar em um pântano na minha vida. — Disse alegremente Hugo, um menino caucasiano loiro de óculos vestido de calças caqui, camisa branca e suspensórios.

— É sério que tu confundiu um tronco de árvore e o corpo de jacaré? Não tem como o teu astigmatismo ser tão sério. — Comentou sarcasticamente Sabrina, uma menina caucasiana de cabelo preto longo usando um vestido roxo.

— Meu óculos tava embaçado na hora.

— Aliás, por que tu resolveu se sentar logo em um pedaço de madeira que teoricamente saiu da água de um pântano?

— Eu tava cansado!

— Senta no chão!

— O chão é sujo…

— Tu tem nojo de se sentar no chão sujo de terra, mas não de se sentar em um pedaço de madeira podre de um pântano?

— Parecia confortável, tá bom?! — Respondeu Hugo de maneira mal-humorada com os seus braços cruzados. Olhando em volta, o menino afundou na sua cadeira dando um suspiro de frustração.

— O que que é? — Perguntou Sabrina, olhando-o curiosamente.

— É só que… Sei lá… É tudo igual. — Reclamou Hugo, gesticulando com as mãos.

— Como assim?

— Mesma escola, mesmos colegas, mesmos professores, mesmas matérias, mesmo TUDO!

— E o que que tu esperava? Um dinossauro?

— Não! — Respondeu Hugo, indignado. — Mas sei lá, sabe? Eu só queria UMA coisa nova! Quer dizer, a gente até repetiu a sala do ano passado! Nem isso!

— Bom, o ar—condicionado tá quebrado. — Ironizou Sabrina, apontando para o aparelho. — É o suficiente pra ti?

Hugo respondeu com simples um olhar decepcionado em direção à sua amiga, que sorriu brincalhona de volta. Suspirando, o menino desvia o seu olhar para frente, apenas para arregalar os olhos com o que viu entrando na sala.

— ALGO NOVO! — Ele gritou entusiasmado, o que assustou Sabrina. Curiosa, ela olhou para a mesma direção que seu amigo.

Lá, na frente da sala, estava uma menina baixinha e morena procurando um lugar. Ela devia ser nova na escola, porque Sabrina nunca a tinha visto na vida e a garota parecia completamente perdida.

Filo se sentia ansiosa. Finalmente tinha realizado um dos seus maiores sonhos: pisar em uma sala de aula. Pelo o que ela podia ver, todos já se conheciam e já tinham os próprios “grupinhos”. Isso também dificultou a procura de algum lugar para se sentar, com a maioria já ocupado. Entretanto, a procura acabou quando viu uma mão acenando no fundo da sala.

Se dirigindo até lá, ela encontra um menino de óculos.

— Oi, novata! Meu nome é Hugo. — se apresentou, claramente empolgado, enquanto estendia uma das mãos, esperando que a menina a aperte.

— Uh… Oi! Meu nome é Filo… — Respondeu a menina, aceitando, hesitantemente, o cumprimento. De repente, ela sente uma mão em seu ombro.

— Desculpa por isso, é que ele é um pouco estranho, sabe? — Comentou uma menina de cabelo longo. — A propósito, meu nome é Sabrina, prazer te conhecer.

— Prazer. — Filo respondeu com um sorriso. Ela se senta no espaço vago na frente de Hugo, se virando para trás para voltar a conversar. — Então, — ela começou, coçando o pescoço meio-envergonhada. — essa é meio que a primeira vez que eu piso numa escola…

— “Meio que”? — Perguntou Sabrina com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Deixa de ser chata, Sab. — Repreendeu Hugo. — Olha, as coisas aqui são bem normais. Não tem muita coisa pra se preocupar desde que tu não cause problemas nos primeiros dias. As pessoas podem não gostar de ti dependendo das primeiras impressões delas.

— Ah, com isso, não tem com o que se preocupar! — Revela Filo alegremente. — As pessoas gostam muito de mim. Esse é o meu poder, se é que tu me entende. — Disse essa última parte balançando as sobrancelhas.

—… Claro. — Respondeu Sabrina. — De qualquer jeito, só cuida pra não começar com o pé errado com o grupinho da Juju.

— Com quem?

— Sabe aqueles desenhos animados que mostram um valentão junto com um ou dois outros caras que só servem de suporte pro líder? — Pergunta Hugo.

— Ah, eu acho que sim. — Respondeu a menor, se lembrando dos muitos programas sobre a vida escolar que ela viu nessas últimas semanas.

— É tipo isso. A Juju é uma guria do sétimo ano que enche o saco de tudo e todos. — Revelou Sabrina. — Ela fica andando com uns cinco colegas dela pela escola fazendo “pegadinhas”.

— Meu peito dói só de lembrar… — Sussurrou Hugo com as mãos no peito de maneira defensiva.

— Só não entrar no radar dela, que tu fica bem. — Tranquilizou Sabrina.

— Ah, ok. — Respondeu Filo. — Mudando de assunto, e o resto? Tipo, as aulas e tudo mais. — Perguntou com entusiasmo.

— Ah, — Hugo começou, visualmente frustrado com o assunto. — elas são bem chatas. Não há como explicar o tédio que é ficar 5 horas dentro de uma escola. — O menino parecia perder energia a cada segundo em que falava. — As lições são um saco, elas demoram demais e, às vezes, também tem tema de casa. — Terminou de falar e se jogou seu rosto contra a mesa, dando um grunhido meio-silenciado pela mesa.

— Na verdade, — Disse Sabrina, julgando o amigo com o olhar. — não é tão ruim assim, o Hugo aqui só é um pouco dramático demais, às vezes.

— É, deu pra perceber. — Respondeu Filo rindo do amigo.

A menina adoraria continuar conversando com aquela dupla, mas a professora tinha finalmente chegado. Ela anunciou sua presença desejando um “bom dia” para a turma e começando uma contagem de nomes que, pelo que sua pesquisa poderia dizer, era conhecido como “chamada”. Depois de uma certa quantidade de nomes sendo ditos, a professora parou e olhou para a classe, aparentando procurar por algo. Seu rosto finalmente se fixou no lugar onde Filo estava sentada.

— Alunos, hoje temos uma aluna nova na turma! — Anunciou sorridente, indicando o lugar da qual a morena estava sentada. — Vocês já devem conhecer a família dela, Filo Dalys, se levante, por favor.

A menina faz o que foi pedido a ela, seu excesso de energia normal sendo substituído por constrangimento quando a atenção dos seus colegas repentinamente se concentrou nela. Praticamente podia sentir o olhar de Hugo penetrar suas costas.

— O-oi… — Ela cumprimentou, se forçando a falar um pouco mais alto do que sua timidez do momento permitia. — Essa é minha primeira vez numa escola, então não sei direito o que esperar daqui…

— Não se preocupe Filo, — Tranquilizou a professora. — ninguém vai te cobrar de nada.

— Ok… — Ela decidiu olhar em volta. Descobrindo colegas descaradamente encarando de volta, alguns emanavam curiosidade e, alguns poucos, admiração. Mas tinha aqueles que olhavam para ela de um jeito muito esquisito.

Esses últimos a fizeram se sentir estranha. Meio triste, inclusive. Bom, não é como se ela não soubesse que isso poderia acontecer.

— Pode se sentar agora, Filo. — A professora pediu com um sorriso, algo que a menina cumpriu rapidamente.

A aula finalmente começou e, antes que pudesse perceber, os períodos passaram rápido (delimitados por um barulho ensurdecedor que Hugo e Sabrina chamavam de “sinal”). Tão rápidos, que o intervalo parecia ter chegado em um piscar de olhos.

— Tu é uma Dalys!? — Uma vez fora da sala, Hugo praticamente gritou para a menina.

— Uh, sim…? — Filo respondeu hesitantemente.

— Esse dia só melhora! — O menino declarou entusiasticamente.

— Cara, se acalma. — Sabrina tenta conter seu amigo. — Mas isso é verdade? Que a tua família tem super-poderes? Tipo dos filmes?

— Tá falando dos meus irmãos? Sim, todo mundo tem poder.

— É sério!? — Questionou Hugo com os olhos brilhando. — Deve ser muito legal! Quais são, hein?

— Uh… deixa eu ver… o Fuerza é super-forte. — A menor diz, tentando flexionar os seus braços e estufando o seu peito para dar ênfase. — O Space teletransporta… mais ou menos. — Ela ficou pensativa. — Sei lá. A Photo controla luz… e cores… e sombras, de certa forma? Uh… a Umbra fala com sombras e consegue descobrir segredos (é até meio assustador às vezes). O Kumoa faz uns — Começou a fazer menções rápidas com as mãos. — raiozinhos que quebram coisas. A Nexo é tipo uma gênia. E o Vie… ele… fala com animais…?

— Tu não sabe os poderes dos próprios irmãos? — Sabrina pergunta provocativamente.

— Eu sei! Só não sei explicar direito. Eles tem uns poderes muito complicados! Prefiro o meu, muito mais legal.

— Tu não falou o teu! — Apontou Hugo rapidamente.

— Verdade. — Sabrina percebe. — Qual que é?

— Ah, — Filo fez ao perceber o próprio erro. Como podia ter esquecido ela mesma? — eu tenho amigos.

Hugo e Sabrina piscaram os olhos em confusão.

— Você… — Disse lentamente Hugo, apontando para a menor. — tem amigos…?

— Uhum.

— Você tem amigos. — Repetiu Sabrina, meio descrente.

— Eu gaguejei, por acaso? — Questionou a menor com um tom irônico.

— Filo, da onde que isso é um poder? — Perguntou Sabrina, agora meio indignada pela menina.

— O que a Sabrina quer dizer… — Se intrometeu Hugo, que estava com medo de ofender a garota por acidente. — é que, tipo, isso não é meio… normal?

— Vocês acham?

— Bom, — Sabrina começou. — tu tem que admitir que é bem diferente dos poderes dos seus irmãos, né?

— Faz sentido…. — A pequena ficou pensativa. — Ah, tanto faz! Meus irmãos podem ter qualquer poder que eles quiserem, eu prefiro bem mais os meus amigos.

— Se tu diz… — Concluiu Sabrina.

Cortando o fluxo da conversa repentinamente, uma força foi de encontro ao ombro de Filo, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Teria caído no chão se Hugo não a tivesse aparado.

— Olha onde tu anda, novata. — Uma voz avisou, dando uma ênfase venenosa na última palavra.

Encarando com raiva quem a empurrou, Filo pôde ver uma menina robusta de pele clara e cabelo curto negro vestida com uma jaqueta esportiva. Estava dando as costas para a o trio de amigos, cercada de outros três adolescentes da mesma idade que ela, que riam do que acabou de acontecer.

— Juju… — Hugo sussurrou com desgosto.

Com desprazer claro no rosto, a caçula dos Dalys balançou a cabeça em concordância com o tom do amigo. — Não gostei dela. Nem um pouco.

— Bom, a gente te disse. — Sabrina pontuou, olhando de lado para onde Juju e sua trupe saíram, raiva em suas feições. — Mas sim, ela é um saco.

— Tanto faz. — Filo concluiu com um suspiro. — Agora a gente não ia comer ou algo assim?

— Ah, sim! — O humor de Hugo claramente melhorou de maneira repentina. — A cafeteria fica por ali. — Indicou Hugo já se direcionando para o local de refeições da escola.

— Ok, só espera um pouquinho. — Interrompeu Filo. — Preciso ir no banheiro.

— Tudo bem, mas vai rápido, — Apressou Hugo. — tô com fome.

Já quase entrando no banheiro, Filo responde seu amigo com um polegar direcionado para cima. A dupla do lado de fora se ajeitou em uma posição confortável para esperar por alguns minutos, quando ouviram uma voz irritada saindo do banheiro.

Confusos, os dois aproximaram os ouvidos da porta (Hugo mais distante, afinal, “o banheiro das meninas é nojento”) para tentar reconhecer quem estava discutindo. Podendo distinguir quem estava falando, se surpreenderam ao ouvir apenas Filo.

—… Porque eu não quero! — Ouviram-na sussurrar com raiva. Quase como se fosse uma resposta, eles puderam escutar uma sequência de sons que pareciam o estalar de pequenas pinças. — Por que que eu gostaria de ter ela como amiga? Ela parece ser chata! — Novamente os estalares. — Ei! Eu não sou chata, só tenho muita personalidade! — Agora, os estalares vieram de maneira mais lenta, quase provocativa. —… Eu sei o que tu quer. E não vai rolar, não sou manipulada tão facilmente assim. — Um único estalar pôde ser ouvido agora. — Ok! _Eu faço!_ — A menor respondeu com um tom de voz muito mais alto que antes.

Tal diferença repentina de volume assustou os dois bisbilhoteiros de tal maneira que se afastaram em um salto. Esse afastamento foi em um bom momento, pois Filo, claramente irritada, abriu a porta com uma força que ninguém nunca esperaria de uma pessoa tão pequena.

— Ok, uh… — Hugo começou a inventar uma desculpa. — pode parecer que a gente tava te bisbilhotando no banheiro, mas a explicação é até engraçad-

— Juju… — Filo disse entre dentes, praticamente cuspindo o nome para fora da boca, calando qualquer que fosse a desculpa esfarrapada do amigo. — Onde?!

—… Perto do campinho, geralmente. — Respondeu Hugo, intimidado pelo surto repentino da menor.

— Pera, que que tu quer com a Juju, Filo? — Questionou Sabrina, mais confusa do que assustada pela raiva da outra garota.

— Só conversar… — Revelou ainda entre dentes, já a caminho do lugar que, por sorte, sabia onde era por ser perto da entrada da escola.

— Calma aí, Filo! — Sabrina pediu, dando uma rápida espiada para o interior do banheiro, vendo nem ao menos uma alma viva dentro. — Com quem tu tava falando?

— Eu falo depois.

— Oi, como assim?

— Prometi que não não ia apresentar vocês por enquanto.

— Pera, como é que é a história? — Perguntou um Hugo confuso, que foi ignorado pela menor.

Depois de andarem um pouco mais, com Hugo e Sabrina ainda tentando descobrir o que Filo estava tramando, sem perceber, o trio chegou no campinho. Juju e seu grupo estavam a alguns metros de distância deles, perdidos dentro da própria conversa.

Ignorando os protestos dos dois amigos, Filo caminha decididamente até aquele grupo. Após alguns segundos segundos, Juju percebeu a aproximação da menor e se levantou rindo.

— Mas olha o que a gente tem aqui! — A valentona anuncia para os seus amigos, que riram pelo tom de voz dela. — O que que tu quer ô sua _nov_ -

— CALA A BOCA! — Filo interrompe gritando, surpreendendo e assustando Hugo, Sabrina, o grupo de Juju e até a própria Juju. — Escuta aqui ô sua batata falante! Tu não pode simplesmente chegar empurrando uma pessoa que tu nunca viu! Isso é coisa de gente otária, que nunca recebeu um abraço na vida! Sério, qual que é teu problema?! Eu exijo desculpas, agora!

Um silêncio tenso tomou conta do campinho inteiro. Nesse momento, até quem estava dentro da escola saiu para ver a discussão da novata com a valentona.

Valentona essa que ficou atordoada com a situação. Assim como Hugo e Sabrina, que até achariam engraçado ver uma baixinha de 1,30m tentando intimidar uma garota que parecia ter o dobro do tamanho dela. Mas, no momento, estavam preocupados demais pelo bem-estar da nova amiga para rir.

— É sério isso?! — A maior da discussão finalmente diz, incrédula. — Tu tá tentando dar moral pra mim?

— E se for, hein, Jujuba? — A menor colocou o mesmo veneno no apelido que a valentona tinha colocado mais cedo.

Após essa frase, uma cacofonia formada pelo conjunto dos suspiros de surpresa e incredibilidade dos espectadores. Ninguém dava apelidos para a Juju sem a permissão dela. E a maior parecia reagir negativamente a isso, com estranhos espasmos aparecendo pelo corpo.

Se antes, os dois amigos meramente tinham medo do que podia acontecer, agora, eles estavam apavorados pela certeza do viria. Saindo da petrificação coletiva que parecia ter se instaurado ali, os dois começaram a puxar os braços da Filo, encorajando-a a correr pela própria vida, antes que a raiva explodisse em Juju.

Por falar em explosão, parecia que a valentona realmente estava prestes a explodir, com seus espasmos ficando mais frequentes e exagerados a cada segundo. Era questão de tempo até algo acontecer.

Mesmo com a teimosia dos amigos, Filo se recusava a sair dali ou desviar o olhar de raiva da maior. Ela se recusava a fugir dali e dar razão para o seu amigo.

Como era previsto, Juju finalmente parecia prestes a falar alguma coisa. Ela iria explodir e não havia nada que os amigos podiam fazer a não ser ficar na frente da amiga para dar tempo dela fugir da surra que sem dúvida viria. Até os amigos da valentona se levantaram e pareciam prontos para segura-la, afinal, nessa situação extraordinária, era possível ela passar dos limites por pura raiva.

Mas o que aconteceu na realidade foi, no mínimo, um surto coletivo.

Juju riu.

Na verdade, fez mais que riu, ela gargalhou. Estava até segurando a barriga e dobrando ao corpo pela intensidade da risada. Começou até a perder o ar.

Todos ali ficaram sem reação nenhuma. Exceto, claro, a pequena morena.

— Tá rindo de quê? — Filo pergunta, mantendo o seu tom indignado de antes.

— Não… — Tentando parar de rir, Juju responde. — Não dá pra levar a sério! Uma nanica feito tu tentando passar moral é muito bom!

— Hu. — Filo faz um som nasal insatisfeito como resposta. Entretanto, abrindo um leve sorriso, ela responde: — Eu sou bem engraçada mesmo…

— Bom, — Começou a maior, finalmente se acalmando. Se aproximando e dando um cafuné na menor. — eu tenho que admitir que tu tem coragem, nanica. Nem o pessoal dos anos maiores diriam um “ai” pra mim.

— Tá, claro, mas que tal parar de me incomodar e incomodar os meus amigos?

— Uh? Ah, claro, tanto faz. — Concordou a valentona com um balançar de ombros. — Tava ficando chato mesmo mexer com eles… tu até que é legal, sabia? — Declarou sorrindo de lado para a menor.

— Sim. — Admitiu a menor, se distanciando na direção de Hugo e Sabrina, ainda estupefatos. — Eu sei.

* * *

— COMO?! — Questionou Hugo. A última aula tinha finalmente acabado e eles estavam se arrumando para sair da sala. Essa foi a primeira frase que saiu do menino depois do campinho. Ele demorou esse tempo todo para processar o que ocorreu.

— Simples, meu charme é irresistível. — Admitiu Filo como se fosse algo normal. O trio já estava a caminho da saída da escola.

— Filo, — Chamou Sabrina, com as duas mãos juntas. — tu não tá entendendo. A gente já viu a Juju surrar pessoas por muito menos do que tu fez.

— Até olhar pra ela errado já rendeu uns cuecões. — Revelou Hugo, claramente mexido com a situação. — Ainda dói às vezes…

— Gente, eu falei antes, não falei? Esse é o meu poder, eu faço amigos. — Saindo da escola, o olhar da menor se encontrou com a da valentona, que levantou uma mão como comprimento e voltou a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. — As pessoas gostam de mim.

— Nesse caso, esquece tudo que eu disse sobre o teu poder. Deve ser o bagulho mais incrível do mundo pra convencer a Juju a não te espancar.

— Tu pode ser presidente um dia! Ou melhor, dominar o mundo! Deve ser o poder o mais útil de todos.

— Concordo, é mesmo. — Admitiu a menor com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Por sinal, — Começou Sabrina, que tinha um olhar de quem recém tinha lembrado de alguma coisa. — esse foi o teu primeiro dia, né? Tinha até esquecido disso.

— É verdade! Como é que foi? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Hmmm… Eh. — Filo balançou os ombros. — Foi bem mais ”normal” do que eu esperava. Bem diferente do que meus irmãos mais velhos tinham me avisado. — A menor ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Até seus olhos se abrirem completamente, como se ela tivesse descoberto algo muito importante. — Esse foi o meu primeiro dia.

— Eh… — Fez Sabrina, confusa com o jeito que os olhos da nova amiga começaram a brilhar com essa revelação. — sim, a gente acabou de dizer isso.

— Não, é que eu prometi pros meus irmãos que eu não ia apresentar os meus amigos pra ninguém no primeiro dia!

— Explicou Filo com excitação. — Mas eles não falaram nada sobre depois da aula!

— Uh… — Fez Sabrina, confusa com a conversa.

— Parece plausível pra mim. — Comentou Hugo.

— Eu preciso esfregar na cara do Clik-cã que eu enfrentei a Juju!

— Calma, que tipo de nome é es-

Sabrina se interrompeu ao perceber uma enorme sombra que simplesmente surgiu a cobrindo. Num literal piscar de olhos, três das mais estranhas criaturas que ela já viu em toda a sua vida estavam atrás da pequena Filo, que parecia conversar com tais criaturas como fosse algo normal.

A primeira era semelhante a um cavalo, mas tinha três pares de pernas e a cabeça parecia ser uma pirâmide dividida em três partes, que se abriam pra revelar que eram na verdade bocas. A segunda era a maior, parecia um tipo de ogro com braços minúsculos e muitos olhos no rosto; parecia estar sorrindo também. A terceira e última era, pelo visto, o tal Clik-cã, e, a primeira vista, podia ser comparado com um velho coberto por um sobretudo, mas o seu rosto, a única parte visível do seu corpo, era composto inteiramente por uma boca, que, ao invés de dentes, tinha centenas de presas, que se chocavam entre si para produzir sons.

— Filo… — Hugo sussurrou, chamando a atenção da menina. Sabrina parecia tensa também. — que que é isso?

— Ah! — Fez Filo, notando que esqueceu de apresentar seus amigos. — Esses são alguns dos meus amigos. — Se virou para os monstros. — Gente, esses são a Sabrina e o Hugo, meus amigos da escola. Cumprimentem eles.

A dupla assistiu os três monstros fazerem estranhos sons (que, por algum motivo, pareciam ser amistosos) em direção a eles. Sabrina ainda parecia um pouco assustada com a situação na frente deles, mas Hugo só pensava em uma coisa:

“Oh… esse ano vai ser legal!”.

**Author's Note:**

> De tudo que você faz, não importa o que seja, você tem que conseguir tirar uma lição daquilo, irrelevantemente do quão inútil ela seja no geral.  
> A lição que eu tiro, depois de escrever isso, é que eu sou horrível em descrever literalmente qualquer coisa na existência.  
> Mas nóis tenta, né?


End file.
